starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Эпилог
|writer=Саймон Спёрриер |penciller=Каспар Вийнгаард |inker= |letterer=Клэйтон Коулс |colorist=Ли Лоугридж |cover artist= |editor=Марк Паникка |publisher=Marvel Comics |publication date=18 декабря, 2019 |published in=«Звёздные войны: Господство Империи» |pages=11 |timeline=3 ПБЯAccording to Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики, the base was built in 3 ПБЯ and Потерянные звёзды said that is was built at least a month before the Битва при Хоте. Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back depicts the destruction of Echo Base. Star Wars: Galactic Atlas dates the events of the film to 3 ABY. Therefore, Echo Base was created and destroyed in 3 ABY. As Echo Base appears in this comic, it must have taken place in 3 ABY. |series= |preceded by=«Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 40: Конец приключениям, часть 4» |followed by=''Doctor Aphra'' 1 }} «' '» ( ) — история, вышедшая в рамках одиночного комикса «Звёздные войны: Господство Империи». Автором выступил Саймон Спёрриер, художником — Каспар Вийнгаард. История выступает эпилогом серии «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра». Появления * Челли Лона Афра * Корин Афра * BT-1 * Гуртиль * Вулаада Клэм * Лея Органа * Карлист Риекан * Дарт Сидиус * Люк Скайуокер * Тассилио Смуз * Магна Толван |creatures= * Ранкор * Таунтаун * Волк ** Слизеволк * Червь ** Кваберчервь |droids= |events= * Эпоха Империи ** Миссия на Ктаз'атн ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Битва при Врогас-Вас *** Битва при Явине ** Покушение на Императора Палпатина |locations= * Территории Внешнего Кольца ** Сектор Аноат *** Система Хот **** Хот ***** База «Эхо» * Озри II |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Разведывательная служба Альянса повстанцев *** Поисковая команда «Мизерикордия» ** Вооружённые силы Альянса *** Флот Альянса **** Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев ***** Пилот-повстанец ** Офицер-повстанец ** Техник-повстанец * Семья Афра * Археолог * Доктор * Галактическая Империя ** Галактический Император ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Штурмовик ****** Штурмовик-коммандер *** Имперский флот **** Имперский корпус звёздных истребителей ** Имперский офицерский корпус *** Имперский офицер * Джедай ** Падаван * Офицер ** Капитан ** Коммандер ** Генерал * Пилот * Принцss * Историк * Семья Скайуокеров * Шпион * Техник |species= * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Киборг |vehicles= * Репульсорная техника ** Спидер *** Аэроспидер **** Аэроспидер T-47 ***** Снежный спидер * Звёздный корабль ** «Палач» ** Канонерка *** Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» ** Звёздный истребитель *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln * Шагоход ** Серия AT *** AT-ST |technology= * Броня ** Наплечник ** Броня штурмовика * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 * Пушка ** Ионная пушка *** Планетарный защитник v-150 ** Лазерная пушка *** Противопехотная батарея DF.9 * Кодовый цилиндр * Компьютер * Кибернетика * Датапад * Генератор дефлекторного щита * Дроид * Двигатель * Голограмма * Голопроектор * Планетарный щит |miscellanea= * Археология * Одежда ** Лётный комбинезон ** Имперская военная форма *** Пластина знаков различия * Глаз * Сила ** Чувствительность к Силе * Галактика ** Галактика (астрономический объект) * Защитные очки * Трава * Язык ** Основной галактический язык * Лазер * Скорость света * Родители * Планета * Знаки различия командования Повстанцев * Сон * Звезда * Болото * Время ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартная неделя * Вода }} Упоминания * Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёздные войны: Господство Империи Категория:Комиксы 2019 года